The Morning Turnabout
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Mikoto Suo is charged with the murder of Kyosuke Imadori! Her friends turn on her, after she was accused. Only Yakumo Tsukamoto can clear her name, as she defends Suo, in the biggest trial of the century, a la Phoenix Wright. Rated M for harsh language, blood & gore, intense violence, and other suggestive dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Morning Turnabout**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The story you are about to read is fictional. This is a fan fic of School Rumble (which I do not own), but it gets to a Phoenix Wright style of writing._

_Please note that this is purely coincidental and does not reflect ANY of the School Rumble stories and chapters whatsoever._

_**Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1**_

It happened weeks ago… I was a happy carefree high school girl, but my life changed forever…

My heart wasn't in sync about this whole travesty, because a pervert tried to take advantage of me, as _always_! But it didn't end there…

He's already dead now, and I am relieved. But… WHY THE HELL AM I ON TRIAL FOR A CRIME I DID NOT COMMIT???

A girl talked to me and asked, "What happened that day?"

I told her that I remember like it was about 2 months ago. I was finishing up school, and that bastard come by and gave me a glaring glance. I'll never forget that day…

* * *

_**Monday, May 17: 3:30pm: Pathway**_

My name is Mikoto Suo. I'm a high school 3rd year student in Yagami High. I was declared the most beautiful eye candy in the student body, according to the boys. It's all because I have big breasts; namely D Cups. Unfortunately, only _one _boy was hounding me like crazy… and I was scarred for life on that moment.

One day, I was walking home, and HE showed up.

"Oh, Miko…" he called out in a shrill matter.

The boy's name is Kyosuke Imadori. He's a pervert in my class. For some reason, he likes to hug people by the breasts, but he prefers D cups like me and Lara Gonzalez, another student in my school. He's sick.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

I made a dash for it as Imadori followed. He wants to talk to me, but deep down, he wants to hug me in the chest.

"HEY, STOP!!!" A boy in glasses shouted.

He grabbed Imadori and started to restrain him.

"You sick puppy!" He screamed, "How dare you hurt Mikoto? And how dare you act so dirty?"

That's Haruki Hanai, he's the class rep. He & I lived together when we were kids.

Imadori ran off shouting, "Oh, you haven't seen the last of me! I need a word with you, Miko!"

Hanai approached me and was relieved that I was not injured. I told him that he's been following me every day.

"Don't let scum like him ruin your womanhood," he stated, "These boys like him are such creeps."

He left as I waved goodbye. I went home, knowing what happened next…

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 18: 11:30am: Yagami High – Class 3-C**_

At minutes before lunch, I talked to my friends about what happened yesterday. My friends have been with me since 1st year.

"Oh, don't let that freak of nature get the best of you, Mikoto,"

That's Eri Sawachika, a girl who knows me well. She's from a rich family and has been through a whole mess of hell in 2nd year. And… she's not beautiful enough to compare to me.

"Imadori is such a man. He wouldn't give up, even if Hanai saved you again."

That's Akira Takano; a girl with a very mysterious past. I have no idea what she does or say, but she supports me very well.

"Thanks, guys. But I don't think it'll end that way," I said, "Just because a person loves you for one body part, it makes you a very bad person!"

"Oh, button that tongue! It's obvious that you must confront that demon by telling him NO!"

That's Tenma Tsukamoto… uh, it's kind of complicated about her to explain.

She continued, "If it were Yakumo, I'd totally defend her honor! I'd tell that boy, NO means NO! No one touches a girl with a pure heart!"

"This… from a student who cares for her sister," Eri scoffed.

I got up from the desk and smiled. They want to walk home with me to a local diner, but I chose not to. As the bell rang, lunch began.

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 18: 2:45pm: Pathway**_

I left school to get started on my homework, when I found Imadori, who was sitting all alone on the park bench. He was so forlorn.

"Miko, can't you just talk to me for just a few seconds," he called out with tears.

I approached him and shouted, "Get with the program! I don't want to talk to you, just because my boobs are in your crosshairs!"

"Why do you torment me, D?" He cried.

He jumped up and tackled me on the chest. I _knew _it was all a façade! He started to grope at me, when…

**POW!!!**

A boy with black hair, tan skin, and shades appeared and socked Imadori off of me.

"Harima?"

That's Kenji Harima, a delinquent in my school. He has somewhat of a soft side and has changed a bit.

"You lay off of Tenma's friends!" He shouted, "Even though it's what's good for you, you sick breast hugging freak!"

"Okay, okay!" He got up and brushed off his shoulders, "I cannot say that helped, but I guess my inner instincts prevailed."

Imadori left and let out a grin.

Harima turned to me and asked if I was all right. I nodded and said to him that he does that every afternoon.

"Easy… there's a guy I know that loves to agitate women like you," he said, "Tenma, Rich Girl, Tenma's sister, Akira, and others are not safe from people like them. Besides, I learn that lesson the hard way."

I laughed and shouted, "YEAH! Like hell you'd be such a pervert!"

Harima blushed and walked away from me. He started to shiver a bit.

I just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 18: 8:13pm: Mikoto's House**_

That night, I was finished with my shower. I was to be freshened up so I can go to sleep for tomorrow. Just then, I heard a phone ring.

"Mikoto, a Miss Ichijou wants to talk to you!" My father called out.

I grabbed the phone and talked to her. She was talking about Imadori.

"Miss Suo, I think you should know that I have been going out with him lately," she said.

Karin Ichijou is my classmate in Room 3-C. She's the captain of the Wrestling team; she's also Imadori's somewhat girlfriend.

Karin continued, "I don't think I approve of his outlandish styles, but I appreciate him very much. Give the boy a chance to be friendly, and he'll talk to you as a friend."

"God… when will you learn the REAL Kyosuke Imadori??" I shouted, "That man is as sick as my grandmother! Have you no sympathy?"

Karin then sobbed, "But I love him! How would you _say_ such a thing?"

"No, I didn't mean to…" I said to her.

But, she hung up on me, before she would answer. I was gonna tell her about what he did to me… and also, apologized for yelling at her.

"Damn it…" I muttered, "Am I really cursed?"

* * *

_**Thursday, May 20: 8:17am: Yagami High: Class 3-C**_

I noticed that Imadori didn't show up in class that day. That's when I grew worried. I decided to ask around, but I was pulled by another student. It was Karin.

"Imadori cannot speak to you because… I think because he was sick…" She said; which I know what she said, because it is a lie.

"Don't give me your BS, Karin," I said, "It's obvious he's here and he's trying to pounce at me!"

Karin let out a tear and screamed, "Why would you say that? Earlier today… You… YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

She struck at my chest with her fists and screamed at me that I killed Imadori.

"You're lying! I did no such thing!!! Well, I guess I killed his pride…"

"MIKOTO!!! You're cruel!!!" She shrieked.

She ran out of the classroom, crying. All the other students looked at me, worried about what happened.

"WHAT?" I shouted, "WHAT??? Can't a girl have her own fun? She's lying that Imadori is killed!"

"That's quite enough!" Hanai shouted, "Suo, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself!"

I sat down and grumbled a bit.

* * *

_**Thursday, May 20: 3:28pm: Pathway**_

"What the hell is she talking about?" I growled, "I did no such thing! You honestly think I would kill that skeez?"

Just then I found Imadori, sitting on the bench, with a gun in his hand.

"Imadori?" I said as I approached him, "Not again… that pervert never learns, does he?"

I approached him and chuckled, "All right, joke's over…"

I grabbed his arm and suddenly felt his pulse. There _was_ no pulse.

"He's… he's dead?" I thought.

I grabbed his body, but he fell to the ground. There were 2 gunshots on his back and all were bloodied.

I stood in shock as I let out a whimper…

"No… Karin was right… Imadori _is _dead!" I yelled.

"No… way… Did he kill himself?" I quivered.

I grabbed the gun with my handkerchief and found that there were no shots fired from in the gun.

"Wha--! What the hell?"

Just then, Tenma, Eri, & Akira walked by and found me by a dead Imadori, with a gun in my hand.

"Mikoto???" Eri gasped.

Tenma looked at Imadori's eyes, all white and dead.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

Tenma held onto Eri, and cried a bit.

"Mikoto Suo… dug her own grave…" Akira retorted.

I looked at Imadori and then the gun I was holding. It just wasn't right… they think _I _killed Imadori!

"Oh, Mikoto, how could you?" Tenma sobbed.

"WHAT??? ARE YOU SAYING THAT _I _KILLED THAT BASTARD???" I screamed.

"The proof is in the pudding, Mikoto," Eri said, "You had the gun and shot him 3 times."

"I counted; there were 2 shots on Imadori's back."

"NO!!! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!!!" I screamed.

"Oh, really? Then why are you holding that gun?" Eri asked as she pointed at my right hand, holding the gun.

I gasped and started to fume.

"ERI!!! I… You little…"

I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I started to freak out a bit.

"I… I didn't do it… it wasn't me…" I whimpered, "It wasn't me… I had no right to… oh, God, what am I doing?"

Eri & Akira couldn't give me a second glance; and all Tenma could do… was cry on Eri's shoulder.

"Guys? Why won't you believe me?"

Hours later, the police came and took me away. I was arrested for Murder. They told me I cannot return to school for killing a student… and also, in light of this motive, I was to be sentenced to the death penalty. However, I was acquired by law to stand in trial and explain my situation.

* * *

_**Monday, July 12: 1:55pm: Detention Center**_

"And that's all I have to say," Mikoto, in a small orange jumpsuit, said to her friend from the booth, "Imadori's dead, my friends are ignoring me, and now… I have nowhere else to turn to…"

She started to cry and wanted to leave. However, the girl was convinced that she decided to defend for her senior.

The girl was Yakumo Tsukamoto, a girl from Yagami High; a 2nd year student opposite her older sister, Tenma.

"I'll take your case in court," Yakumo stated, "I'll be happy to defend you in this matter. Trust me… I may not be a lawyer, but I have my full trust in you… Tenma may not speak to you, even though she's mad at you now, but I'll tell her about it."

Mikoto pleaded, "Thank you! I'm so grateful!"

"Suo-Senpai, I'll do my best to clear your name!" Yakumo smiled.

"It won't do me much, since the trial is tomorrow… until the trial clears me, I've been suspended from school," Mikoto sobbed, "If I'm found guilty, I'd be better off dead!"

Yakumo tried to console her, "Suo-Senpai, don't feel upset about it. If I clear your name, you'll still be suspended for such behavior; but at least everyone will respect you again."

Mikoto then smiled and left the booth. She left and waved to Yakumo.

She then prayed for her, "Suo-Senpai, I'll do my best to clear your name…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Tuesday, July 13: 9:27am: Yagami Courthouse**_

Mikoto was sulking on the bench as Yakumo watches on. Sara Adiemus arrives with a smile on her face.

"Yakumo, I'm surprised you're defending Suo-Senpai like that…" Sara remarked.

Yakumo answered, "That's right. She told me the whole story about what happened to him. She felt awful."

"I see… Mikoto wants to be innocent, but it takes a while," Sara replied, "It seems that Miss Itoko wants to play judge."

Yakumo then took a deep breath and said, "And this is my first opportunity as a defense attorney. Maybe I'll study law when I graduate soon."

Sara smiled with glee.

* * *

_**Tuesday, July 13: 10:00am: Courtroom #1**_

Mikoto sat by Yakumo in the defense side of the courtroom. They were both nervous.

"Do you think we'll have a chance?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, no, but once we have much evidence, we'll have you out of here until the evening!" Yakumo replied.

Mikoto then muttered, "Then… I'll be in more trouble if my parents haven't found out already. I told them all about it, and they believed me."

"And that's why I came to your aide," Yakumo responded, "We hope the prosecution doesn't ruin it all."

Just then, a high school student with his black hair done up in a ponytail in a black suit comes out.

"Good day, ladies!!" He bellowed, "Expert prosecutor Masakazu Tougou has arrived!"

Mikoto then growled a bit.

*-*-*-*-*

Miss Itoko Osakabe approached the judge's bench.

"All rise!" Hanai, who acted as bailiff, called out.

Everyone got up. Everyone, students who were in Yagami High, was there.

"The court will now come to order: the student body of Yagami High vs. Mikoto Suo of Class 3-C." Itoko called, "Who will be playing their respective roles?"

Tougou called, "Masakazu Tougou; the prosecution is ready!"

Yakumo then said meekly, "The defense is ready: Yakumo Tsukamoto of 2-C!"

"I'd expect this sort of dilemma from Kenji," Itoko thought, "But I'm surprised that even a student like her is held responsible."

She banged her gavel and called out, "Will we begin with the opening arguments?"

Tougou stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, madam Judge, we have heard such a student to destroy such a future that is Kyosuke Imadori!"

Harry McKenzie turns on the radio playing the Star Spangled Banner.

"You see, Mikoto Suo, a fragile young girl, was born with a curse; and we saw that Imadori has the thing for busty young women! My guess is that she couldn't take it anymore. Using this gun as you see here, she fired a whole mess of shots, causing his treacherous urges to halt, along with his life. Suo, now you will face your penalty, for you are the biggest disappointment to Japan!"

Itoko turns to Yakumo, "Miss Tsukamoto, your opening arguments, if you please."

Yakumo gets up and started to talk.

"Well… Mikoto is such a nice girl. But seeing Imadori-Senpai become what he is, it really affects all us women. But, Suo-Senpai can only hurt people with self-defense."

Itoko then asked, "Self-Defense?"

"She's an expert in martial arts," Yakumo replied, "But… but she would never use a gun; even if her breasts are very big, she still feels uncomfortable around guys. That's how I feel."

"Miss Tsukamoto," Itoko then glared, "What does that have to do with Imadori?"

Yakumo answered, "Nothing… except that Mikoto hated severe violence."

Itoko nodded, "Very well…"

She turned to Mikoto, "Miss Suo, you have been charged with the murder of Kyosuke Imadori; how do you plead?"

Mikoto got up and said, "I plead… not guilty…"

"Please approach the bench," she said.

Mikoto approached the bench and took the oath.

Tougou approached the bench.

"State your name, miss…"

"Mikoto Suo."

Tougou then asked, "Tell me, what happened that day on May 20th?"

Mikoto then explained the story:

"I was walking home when I found Imadori all lonely. He was sleeping on the bench; I thought he was trying to sneak up on me, even with an item in his hand. He was about to get up, but he fell face first. That's when I noticed that his body was covered in blood."

"What was he holding as he was sleeping?" Tougou asked.

"A handgun," she replied, "He was holding it, but I thought he would kill himself for trying to hug my chest."

"That'll be all… Your witness…"

Yakumo approached Mikoto.

"Uh, Suo-Senpai, what exactly happened that day?" Yakumo questioned.

"Well, Imadori had a gun in his hand and was trying to shoot me."

Yakumo then shouted, "But didn't you say that Imadori was trying to kill himself?"

"Yes…" Mikoto responded.

"And _didn't _you say that he was already sleeping when you saw him?"

"OH! Right!" Mikoto laughed a bit, "I forgot. I guess I went too far on that motive."

"Suo-Senpai, when you said he was all lonely," Yakumo then asked, "Did you see him looked sad?"

"Well… that _was _yesterday, when he made the charade of being sad."

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou then slammed his fist down, "Did you happen to see his face yesterday when he was sad? When he died that day, he was all scared! Mikoto, I believe those words were a pack of lies! You had to kill Imadori, on account that your breasts are big as melons! And when Imadori pushed you too far--!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo snapped, "Mikoto would never use a gun! Even for a pervert like Imadori!"

Itoko raised her hands and called out, "Miss Tsukamoto, would you mind telling me why she would never use a gun? Mister Tougou made an excellent point."

"Miss Suo was at school when the boy died. Suo would never be there when his body was already in the park's pathway."

Yakumo then explained what Mikoto said to her yesterday, "When she got on her way home, she found him on the bench. But that morning, before the incident occurred, he was not in school."

Tougou applauded and said, "Very good, Tsukamoto, but who told you that he was not in school."

Yakumo smiled and stated, "I think she told me very well; she was with the victim's girlfriend at the time: Karin Ichijou!"

Everyone gasped and murmured. Itoko banged her gavel and cried, "ORDER!"

"Miss Suo, please explain why you were with Miss Ichijou at the time." She called out.

Mikoto explained what she was doing with Ichijou:

"Karin called me two nights before, before we met face-to-face. She approached me on Thursday and explained her situation with Imadori. She then heard what he did to me, and she threw a fit. She then shouted at me that I killed Imadori."

"So, it seems the captain of the Wrestling team had a thing with Imadori," Itoko inquired.

"Exactly, but I never knew she took it out on me!" Mikoto cried.

**OBJECTION!!!**

"You're not the only one who was being taken advantage of," Tougou bellowed, "Lara Gonzalez, my classmate, was another victim of Imadori, and _she, too, _had D-Cups."

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo started to grow pissed off, "Miss Itoko! That remark is vulgar!"

"Sustained!" Itoko called, "Mister Tougou, please refrain from adverting the subject."

Tougou growled a bit.

"Miss Tsukamoto, you may please cross-examine the witness."

Sara then thought aloud in the bleachers, "What is she: Phoenix Wright?"

Yakumo then asked her, "Suo-Senpai, what did Ichijou-Senpai said to you?"

Mikoto responded, "Karin said that Imadori was sick. He doesn't want to speak with anybody. Unfortunately, he was not in school at the time."

Yakumo then asked, "What else did she say?"

Mikoto started to cringe.

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou shouted, "Your madam honor, she's obviously badgering the witness! Coming from the sister of Tsukamoto of 3-C, she's obviously nosey!"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and shouted, "OVERRULED! I want to see how it all happened."

Yakumo repeated the question, "What did she say to you, after you were heard that Imadori was sick?"

Mikoto then replied, "She said that I killed him earlier today!"

Yakumo thought, "Imadori was killed earlier that day?"

She then said to Mikoto, "It's obvious that you had met him before the murder happened."

Miss Itoko then said, "Wait… Are you saying that she killed him on that morning?"

Mikoto responded, "NO! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!"

Yakumo then responded, "You didn't kill him… unless, you met with him that morning and Ichijou saw you."

Tougou then added, "But your morning routine was such a great activity, you met up with him, and inquired the biggest death of them all!"

Mikoto bowed her head and said, "It's true… I met up with Imadori, but he was already trying to smitten with me; but I ran as fast as I could. He was already gone when I walked to school."

Miss Itoko then asked, "Please tell us what you did that morning when you met Imadori."

Mikoto told the story of what happened that morning:

"I was running at 6am. I wanted to get some exercise before the school day started. That's when I ran into Imadori. He was already awake, trying to see me again. He wanted to speak to me for the moment, but I ran as fast I could to elude him. He tried to go after me, but he gave up. I ran 3 blocks and was extremely exhausted. When I returned to my route, he disappeared. And that was the last I heard of him… until that afternoon."

Tougou then spoke to her, "Mikoto Suo, you seem to have much knowledge about Imadori… but why would you say that he was running after you?"

Mikoto replied, "That's the power of being a fetish for big boobs."

Yakumo thought in much disdain, "I'm jealous of her…"

Itoko then said to Yakumo, "You may please, Miss Tsukamoto?"

Yakumo said to her, "Why do you run at 6am?"

Mikoto responded, "That's because I want to train as much. I also had to work in the dojo with Hanai, so I had to be extra vigorous."

Yakumo then asked, "And you met up with Imadori at the time?"

Mikoto then said, "Pretty much. He was already in his uniform."

Yakumo asked Mikoto, "But… why would you elude him?"

"Did he ever try to take advantage of you?" Mikoto replied.

Tougou then said, "I think we've heard enough. We have learned much of what just transpired: Mikoto met up with Imadori in the morning, hours before he was killed by Mikoto. But we also learn that Ichijou was in attendance when she met with Mikoto. However… what was she doing _during _school?"

Yakumo gasped.

"Everyone thinks the blame steps toward on Karin Ichijou, but it seems that she was hiding the motive of killing him. As turns out, Mikoto hid the fact that she did it out of self-defense! So, the real question I'll ask is: Did Mikoto killed Imadori from behind? My answer: YES! She was obviously lying!"

Tougou held up an autopsy report:

"Kyosuke Imadori died of 3 fatal wounds from behind. He was killed at precisely 6:30am. They say that Rigor Mortis happens in hours, but when Mikoto arrived at 3:30pm, she saw the body getting up and flopping down."

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo stood up and cried, "Oh? And how come Mikoto found Imadori?"

Everyone gasped.

She continued, "In her recent statement, she said that he was getting up from his bench, but he fell face first."

"Which means, Miss Tsukamoto…?" Itoko asked.

"It means, _that's _our contradiction! Mikoto didn't see Imadori get up… because Mikoto was trying to wake him up!" Yakumo cried, "Mikoto did lie about it, because she was scared of what just transpired: She saw Imadori's dead body!"

Everybody murmured. Tougou let out a gasp.

Tougou shouted, "IMPOSSIBLE!!! There's no way she'd saw that! Mikoto was caught with the cookie jar in her hands; i.e. gun in her hands when Sawachika, Takano, and your sister saw her!"

Yakumo then glared, "So? Mikoto told me so! She was so kind enough to explain what happen that I need to expunge more truth to this story."

**OBJECTION!!!**

"You, Miss Tsukamoto, know _nothing _about defense! You're nothing more than a relegate student!"

"Then ask me this, Masakazu-Senpai," Yakumo sneered, "What was Mikoto doing during the times from 6:30am, the time of Imadori's death, to 3:30pm, the time of Imadori's discovery?"

Mikoto gasped.

"Miss Suo, I advise that you tell us what you did, very clearly, during the time period mentioned…" Miss Itoko demanded.

Mikoto then said, "Yes, ma'am…"

She then explained what she did during the time:

"It's true… I did met up with Imadori and found him to be a bit foolish at me. He was always trying to approach me because of my busty body. But by then, I never saw him throughout the day. I took a shower when I got home, had to change into my uniform, and walked to school. From there, everything that happened transpired. Nothing else happened."

"Miss Suo," Miss Itoko questioned, "And that was when you found the body at 3:30, correct?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes…"

Yakumo then asked, "Suo-Senpai, Nothing else happened… And why is that?"

"I mean that after Ichijou yelled at me, nothing else happened until later that day," she answered, "Lemme say that I went to my friends for some support, but it was not to be asked for."

"Yes, you went to see Sis for some questioning," she retorted, "But I believe… it's all such hurtful to mention."

Mikoto nodded as Tougou responded.

"Miss Suo, did anything else happen when you went home?"

Mikoto replied, "No… but you see…"

"A-HA! That was when you covered your shame, and I don't mean your boobs!"

Mikoto growled, as Yakumo snapped, "What are you saying?"

"As you know," he retorted, "Mikoto used a gun at Imadori, but he was shot in the back. To make sure no one was wise to her, she placed the gun on his hand and placed him on the bench."

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Honestly, you're right," Yakumo responded, "But have you ever looked at the gun?"

"Indeed… the murder weapon was fired twice," Tougou said smugly, "But, it seems, once again, that the justice system has failed… for you see, Mikoto shot him twice in the back around 6:30am."

**HOLD IT!!!**

"But according to the autopsy report, Imadori was shot _3 _times!" Yakumo insisted, "Let's say, for arguments sake, that the gun was fired twice, but suppose a 3rd shot was fired from behind."

Tougou gasped.

"Now, I remember…" Mikoto said, "I found Imadori, and he was punctured _three _times, not _two_! I noticed that there was a 3rd spot of blood and a 3rd hole on his shirt. I couldn't see because it was dense."

**OBJECTION!!!**

"LIAR!!!" Tougou shouted, "There were two gunshots! TWO! And you happened to know if he was shot?"

Yakumo shook her head and replied, "No… in fact, why not look at the gun and see for yourself…"

Miss Itoko allowed it and examined the gun.

"You'll find the barrel in the gun," Yakumo said.

She found the barrel and found that all 5 bullets were still there.

She said to Mikoto, "What is the meaning of this, Miss Suo?"

Mikoto started to shake a bit. She began to whimper.

"I'm dead…" she thought.

"How come I saw all 5 bullets still in it?" She asked.

Everyone gasped, including Yakumo & Tougou.

"THERE WERE _NONE _FIRED???" He shouted.

"So, the only reason Mikoto found Imadori dead, was because…" She thought.

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou slammed his fist, "It's obvious why the gun was there; it was a cover for the _real _death! He was shoved to death!"

Yakumo then thought in disdain, "URK! It seems that there was a contradiction to this. But there were no knives at the pathway. What should I do?"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called out, "In light of this new evidence, Miss Mikoto Suo is _still _a prime suspect in the murder of Kyosuke Imadori. We have learned that at 6 in the morning, she found Imadori chasing her, but 30 minutes later, he died of 3 fatal wounds in the pathway to school. Miss Suo found the body later when she was on her way home, at 3:30. However, the gunshots were all a lie. It turns out that he was shoved to death; but it has been never proven. The only question is… who did she kill Imadori? Well, I'm no examiner, but my guess is Mikoto Suo is needed in questioning on the situation on that day."

She banged her gavel again and called out, "This court will take a 10-Minute Recess, so we may have to calm down a bit. Plus, we need to purge some evidence towards Miss Suo. I would like both attorneys to wait in the hallway."

She banged the gavel, and Yakumo & Tougou left.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Tuesday, July 13: 2:39pm: Courthouse Hallway**_

"So, you're saying that I couldn't have killed Imadori?" Mikoto inquired.

Yakumo nodded as Tougou clapped his hands for Yakumo.

"BRAVO!" He cheered, "Using such logic, I'm surprised you nearly solved this case without using the magic of investigating."

"Oh, thank you," Yakumo commented, "Miss Suo-Senpai is in dire trouble. If I don't prove her innocence, she'll…"

Tougou then pointed at her and shouted, "The battle is half-done! There _will _be justice… to me only! And now, I will win this case by presenting just one solid piece of evidence to put Suo away!"

He laughed as Mikoto cried a bit.

"Monster…" Yakumo growled.

* * *

_**Tuesday, July 13: 2:45pm: Courtroom #1**_

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called out, "Court will now resume. Miss Suo's trial will continue. Miss Suo, you will explain why you shoved Imadori and causing him to die of 3 punctured wounds. I want you to explain what you did at the moment you went to your morning jog."

Mikoto explained to the court what she did:

"At 6 in the morning, I was jogging just so I can start to get extra vigor. However, Imadori came and wanted to throw himself into my breasts again. I ran off after he had his eyes on me and sprinted after me for some laughs. But, in a speed of panic, I dashed off in a fast manner."

"I see…" Tougou thought.

Miss Itoko said, "Miss Tsukamoto, you may cross-examine her, but remember, this is the _last _one. And this time, I want you to let us hear the truth."

Yakumo was nervous. She started to shake a bit.

"This is it… if I mess this up, then Suo-Senpai is done for!" She thought.

"Miss Suo-Senpai, how fast were you running?"

"About 60km," Mikoto replied.

Yakumo asked, "And how far did you ran?"

Mikoto replied, "About 3 blocks. I happen to evade his motive. But the next thing I knew, Imadori was gone. I went back the other and found that he has left. Knowing what he has done, my guess is that he gave up and went to school."

Miss Itoko then said, "And so, you went to school as well, right?"

"Yes, I do." Mikoto replied.

Yakumo then asked, "Where were you when you were running?"

Mikoto then responded, "I was… I was by Yagami Park. It was on the pathway to Yagami High."

Yakumo holds up the autopsy report and stated, "In the report Tougou mentioned, he was fatally stabbed in 3 areas, all in the same back. Since it wasn't a gunshot, it could very well mean that…"

"That what?" Itoko asked, "How was he killed?"

"It's simple…" Yakumo answered, "He was killed in the park!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Your madam honor," Tougou shouted, "That is, by far, impossible! Imadori has _never_ been by the park! He was never there _that_ early!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo cried, "Never? Then… maybe he was here… waiting for Karin!"

Mikoto gasped.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Tsukamoto?" Miss Itoko shouted.

"I think we need another opinion… from Karin Ichijou!" She shouted, "On the day of the murder, Karin assaulted Mikoto, after learning that he was caressing her breasts. Maybe…"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou cried, "Preposterous! Are you saying that Karin Ichijou is held responsible for killing her boyfriend???"

"Exactly!" Yakumo cried, "I think, for arguments sake, Karin was yelling at Mikoto for killing him… **TO HIDE THE FACT THAT **_**SHE **_**WAS THE REAL MURDERER!**"

Everyone gasped.

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and shouted, "ENOUGH! I think we need more info on this situation. If there aren't any further objections, I must adjourn this case for now…"

**NOT SO FAST!!!**

Tougou then let out an evil grin, "Very amusing, Miss Tsukamoto. I underestimate you, even though your sister was such an angel."

Yakumo blushed.

"Which is why…" Tougou continued, "I took the liberty of presenting the ENTIRE truth!"

He slammed his fist and called, "Prosecution calls Karin Ichijou to the stand!"

*-*-*-*-*

Karin entered the bench.

"State your name and occupation," Tougou said.

"Um, is this legit? I'm scared of being in court…" Karin quivered.

Tougou bellowed, "Your name, please!"

"Karin Ichijou; captain of the Wrestling team and employee at a local fast food place," She replied.

"Tell me, Miss Ichijou, please explain your relationship with one, Kyosuke Imadori," Tougou demanded.

Karin tells about her relationship with Imadori:

"I am the on-again, off-again boyfriend of Kyosuke Imadori. We go in the same class together as Mikoto Suo. He and I loved to play Dozibiron; he's a fan of the show. But lately, we have not been together for a while since our last date."

"Miss Ichijou," Itoko asked, "How long were you dating him?"

"About 8 months," Karin answered.

"Oh…" Yakumo said.

"Miss Tsukamoto, your witness…" Tougou proclaimed.

"Ichijou-Senpai," Yakumo said to her, "When was your last date together?"

"About 1 month ago," Karin replied, "Since then, he and I never had a chance to go on a date again."

Yakumo pondered a bit, "I better press further."

She then asked, "On-again, off-again?! Is that like…?"

Karin interrupted, "Imadori said that he doesn't mind if we are together! He and I don't approve of being a couple yet! I… I never felt that loved before."

Yakumo then turned to Miss Itoko, "Your honor, now that we galvanize what we know about Ichijou-Senpai & Imadori-Senpai, I want to know where she was at the time of the murder."

"Request granted," Miss Itoko responded, "Miss Ichijou, please tell us where you were at the time of the murder."

She then told the court her alibi:

"At 6:30am, Imadori was busy going for a morning stroll, like every Thursday. I was already up at 5am; I went to school already, just to continue my training for my P.E. Class and Wrestling Team."

Yakumo began here cross-examination.

"Miss Ichijou-Senpai, what were you doing at 5am?"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou called, "Stupid! Everybody knows that she was obviously doing stuff women do on certain occasions."

Miss Itoko remarked, "Overruled! Who'd wake up at 5am? Miss Tsukamoto, I'm afraid that Tougou may be right, but Ichijou must explain why."

"It's simple," Karin said, "I was training for the Wrestling team's next match. I had to do my daily routines. I arrived at school and did some weights."

Yakumo then asked, "Did you happen to see Imadori on your way?"

Karin then responded, "No… but I heard he was sick."

"Who told you?" Tougou shouted.

"Well…" Karin stuttered, "It… was… I don't know!"

Everyone gasped.

Miss Itoko banged her gavel.

Yakumo then questioned Karin, "Ichijou-Senpai, _that_ was a full display of lies!"

Karin gasped and shouted, "What are you saying???"

She continued, "I want to know if you were walking your way to the school, but as it turns out… you saw Imadori, when he died!"

She let out a gasped.

**OBJECTION!!!**

"First of all," Tougou shouted, "Ichijou was nowhere near Yagami Park! Secondly, Imadori was killed by being shoved to death!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo snapped, "Who the heck said that? Maybe Imadori? Or maybe Mikoto?"

"MIKOTO! SHE DID IT!" He shouted.

"WRONG!!!" Yakumo cried, "It was… neither. Karin never said that she past Imadori, but it's all a set-up, just so she would meet up with him, before school started!"

Tougou gasped and cried, "But then…"

Yakumo smiled, "That's right. Karin & Kyosuke had a secret engagement for that day. As you can see, these two have never met on a date for a long time. Sure, it is summer, but Mikoto had plans that day; and my guess, Karin & Imadori want to go on a summer reunion date."

Miss Itoko asked Tougou, "Do you have anything to object?"

"No…" he replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "But, her alibi is indeed… 100% flawless. I don't see any flaw that stated that _she _killed him."

Yakumo shrieked a bit and shivered a bit.

"NO! I had her!" She cried.

Miss Itoko said, "Miss Tsukamoto, I think we've heard enough of this. Miss Ichijou proved that she was going to school early, just to get to her training. However…"

She slouched a bit and asked her, "Tell me, Miss Ichijou, you never met up with Imadori on the way, but how did you get the message?"

Ichijou replied, "It was the night before the murder. I had the call about Imadori being sick. I was smiling about that moment and was happy. Imadori needed a break, but I never have the chance to talk to him the day he died; I always wanted to talk to him and make him feel better… but… he never returned my calls!"

Miss Itoko smiled and said, "Sounds like true love. However, if it means that much to you, I suggest you have a memorial to THE Imadori who loves you."

"Something's not right…" Yakumo thought, "I… don't get it…"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called, "It seems we have come to an end of this trial. Will Mikoto please approach the bench?"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo was unsatisfied, she pointed at Karin, "YOU… Ichijou-Senpai, are a liar!"

Karin gasped, "NO! I mean it is all true! Imadori _was _sick!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Under no circumstances that this trial will press on further! I demand for a dismissal!" Tougou shouted.

"NO! There's a flaw to her alibi!" Yakumo shouted.

"GTCH! A flaw?" He gasped.

"Recall Mikoto's statement. She said that Karin yelled at her for killing her boyfriend. Sadly, Imadori died when she was already at school. Now where's the missing piece to that puzzle?"

Miss Itoko replied, "That was because, um, because, uh, WAIT! Yes, of course! Mikoto said that she was blamed for killing her."

Karin started to quiver a bit, "Imadori… his pride was killed… not his life…"

She started to shake and shouted in rage, "MIKOTO KILLED MY IMADORI!!! SHE DESERVES TO FRY!!!"

"Miss Ichijou, control yourself!!!" Miss Itoko shouted.

She started to growl in anger, "Mikoto murdered his pride! I loved him! I went to see Imadori on the way to school, for our summer plans, but he never showed up! I wanted to speak to him, but he disappeared! And then…"

*-*-*-*-*

She then remembered that she had to return to the park, knowing she'll be late for school. She went to the park, but found Imadori's body in the bushes. She found the gun in his pants and pulled it out. She placed the gun in his hand and sat him down on the closest bench she could find.

"I'll be right back, Imadori," She said to the body, "I need to get the paramedics at lunchtime."

She then recalled what happened after she yelled at Mikoto. She was working out on the weights and started to grow angry.

"Damn you, Mikoto Suo! You killed my Kyosuke!" She growled frantically, "Why did you kill him?"

Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

*-*-*-*-*

Karin started to cry as her tears rolled around her face.

"WHY??? WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS???" She screamed.

Tougou then said, "I didn't know you had to get to the body. How did you manage to find it?"

Karin said nothing; she continued to cry.

"I think I know what Ichijou-Senpai did," Yakumo replied, "She found the body in the bushes after he was murdered, but decided to come back later after the body was still cold."

Miss Itoko added, "And that's when Ichijou yelled at Mikoto; it all makes sense. Karin Ichijou _didn't _kill her boyfriend; but rather, not Mikoto _either_."

Ichijou continued to cry, "I lost… him… I blame you… Suo… I blame you…"

Yakumo then said, "Well, I know Mikoto didn't do it, but you wouldn't strain yourself to kill him. I suggest you tell me who gave you the message, Ichijou-Senpai."

Karin surrendered and responded, "It was… it was… Nishimoto."

"Buddha Nishimoto?" Yakumo thought.

Miss Itoko glared, "So, he gave the word to her and was informed of Imadori's sickness?"

Karin replied, "Actually, he informed me that he was to die… by one of his female classmates."

Yakumo & Tougou gasped.

Everyone murmured; Itoko banged her gavel.

Karin continued, "Nishimoto… knows Imadori very well; he always watches over his band of boys. I… I don't mind it at all, but…"

"I've heard enough!" Miss Itoko shouted.

*-*-*-*-*

She then banged her gavel and called, "We have come to the end of this trial. However, we have reached a dilemma. Mikoto has been charged with murder, but she _remains _a guilty person. But, more info must be handled with intensive care. So for now, we must end this trial immediately and continue tomorrow."

Yakumo then thought, "Okay… this is it. Nishimoto will speak out about Imadori."

Tougou smiled and thought, "The cluster of perverts has shown themselves; it's time to hear the truth…"

How will Yakumo save Mikoto now? Will Nishimoto's statement be enough?

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called, "This trial will continue tomorrow! Court is adjourned!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Wednesday, July 14: 10:00am: Yagami Courthouse – Courtroom #1**_

Yakumo & Tougou returned to the courtroom as the others sat back to their seats.

"Mikoto Suo has been severly disappointed," She thought, "Why was she used?"

Itoko sat back down on the Judge's chair and pounded her gavel.

"The Yagami High Students vs. Mikoto Suo trial will now continue," Itoko announced.

Tougou barked, "The prosecution is ready, your honor!"

Yakumo called, "The defense is ready, ma'am."

She then remembered what happened yesterday:

"Suo-Senpai was accused of shooting down Kyosuke Imadori. However, the gun had 5 bullets in the barrel, but was never fired. Karin Ichijou was held responsible for the Imadori-Senpai discovery and is held in custody for what she did: disturbing the body. She even blamed Suo-Senpai for killing him; but as it turns out, he was killed by being jabbed 3 times in the back. Mikoto was being hounded by Imadori, but only because she had big breasts; Karin found the body around 6am, before school started, and placed it on the bench, setting up the fact that Suo-Senpai killed him. She lost her boyfriend, but was more frightened when Buddha Nishimoto gave the word, the day before the murder, that he was to be killed. Today, Nishimoto-Senpai will give out his word about what transpired."

She banged her gavel and said, "Mister Tougou, you may begin…"

"The court calls the classmate and 'Partner' of Imadori, Buddha Nishimoto, to the stand!"

Nishimoto entered the bench.

"Name please," Tougou called.

"My name is Ganji Nishimoto; my soldiers call me "Buddha Nishimoto" for confidential reasons," he said, "I'm also a captain of the Sumo team."

Tougou then explained, "On the day of May 20, your partner, Kyosuke Imadori, was found dead at the pathway to school, which we _now _learn is in Yagami Park. One, Mikoto Suo, was the culprit behind the incident, but the other reason is that One, Karin Ichijou, found the body minutes later and set it all up in spite of Mikoto Suo. She has held a grudge over her and is now standing in trial. We also learn that you were the one who gave the phone call to Miss Ichijou in the first place, is that correct?"

Nishimoto nodded, "That is correct. I gave news that Karin was, in fact, in love with my soldier, Kyosuke Imadori; I admit that it was me, but I never knew Imadori would be dead now."

"Explain the court what happened on May 19th, Nishimoto."

He explained his story behind the phone call:

"Before the phone call was made, Imadori wanted a temporary leave of absence from our group. He said that he wants to go "Hang" with Miss Karin Ichijou. So, I staged the whole phone call set-up to throw Imadori off guard, so they would never meet up."

Miss Itoko then said, "Hmm… wise words from a wise man, I mean, boy."

Tougou asked, "What _is _your hobby?"

"I collect movies; some indie types. I even have a quiet drink of tea every time I am in my moments."

"That'll be all; your witness."

Yakumo stood up and said, "Nishimoto-Senpai, in your statement, you said that you want to throw Imadori off guard, so they would never meet up."

Nishimoto was crossed, "One, who has a girlfriend, doesn't belong in my flock! Kyosuke is my best and brightest young soldiers in the group."

"Then… where were you when this happened?"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Yesterday, we learned that the murder took place at around 6:30am," Tougou interrupted, "So, it's quite impossible that he was still up."

Yakumo thought, "He's right. I better press further and see what happened."

She said to Nishimoto, "Nishimoto-Senpai, you staged the whole phone call."

"Correct."

"But, why would you stage it last night, when you know he would be murdered the next night?" Yakumo asked.

"To be honest, I never knew that, until that day," Nishimoto remarked, "I'll have you know that Imadori is a proud soldier!"

"But why would he hound Suo-Senpai?" Yakumo pleaded.

"Enh… he has a thing for D-Cups." Nishimoto replied.

"**OBJECTION!!!" **Yakumo shouted.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to speak this matter clearly," she continued, "Maybe this _group _has something to do with his obsession for fat chests!"

Nishimoto gasped and started to sweat in fear.

**OBJECTION!!!**

"What is the meaning of this, Tsukamoto?" Tougou shouted, "Are you saying that…"

"I mean it!" Yakumo shouted, "Your honor, I _demand _that Nishimoto-senpai revise his testimony!"

"Motion granted," Miss Itoko called out and turned to him, "You, you fat kid, start telling the truth on this one."

Nishimoto started to sweat in fear and told the real story:

"Okay… I admit it. I am the captain of the Sumo team in Yagami High. But, in my spare time, I collect movies and collectibles. I even have a lot of boys to hang with me and share my collections together. However, some boys are not welcome when they have girlfriends! Hence to forthwith, Imadori was one of them, after we finished 2nd year together! That's the reason I planned the phone call on Ichijou!"

Yakumo then asked, "What kind of movies and collectibles are you talking about?"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Tougou said, "I believe we already know what he collects in his collection. This man knows Imadori very well, but I believe that his boys are all like him and Buddha Nishimoto: PERVERTED!!!"

Everybody gasped.

Yakumo started to shake in fear and thought aloud, "No… he's a pervert like Imadori-Senpai??? Then that means… his movies are… PORN?!?!?"

Nishimoto began to cringe a bit.

"I told you _not _to tell everyone; even the girls!!!" He cried.

Yakumo shivered and said, "Pervert…"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and asked Yakumo if she's all right.

"NO, I'm fine," she replied, "But I need to ask this question…"

"And that is?"

"Nishimoto-Senpai, when did you start to shun Imadori?"

Nishimoto explained, "It was after spring break! Imadori and Ichijou were happy together. Deep down inside, he was still one of us; proud man, trying to see happiness in a woman!"

"Sorry, I asked…" Yakumo said meekly.

"So, you and Imadori were once friends…" Tougou replied, "But, exactly how _did _you want to shun him after his reuniting with Karin?"

Nishimoto then explains about what happened after Spring Break:

"Imadori is a proud soldier; I respect him a lot. And there is a rule I follow: no man can become love-stricken and abandon their manhood! After we finished our school year, he reunited with Karin Ichijou. I never looked at him the same again! For some reason, he wanted to start again."

Tougou laughed and said, "Funny you should mention that; if I recall, Imadori and Ichijou started to date together, but broke up during the Valentine's Day party."

"I didn't know that," Yakumo thought, "But… why would Nishimoto try to break up the couple again?"

She then asked him, "Nishimoto-Senpai, how did Karin reunite with him?"

"I think maybe the Valentine's Day present he got was a Dozibiron gift! It's pretty much a DVD Collection. He got back to her, since they are die-hard fans of the show!" Nishimoto remarked.

"Yakumo, are you saying that, if what he said is true, they got back together, but led to Imadori's death?" Miss Itoko inquired.

She shook her head and said, "Well, there's _another_ possibility. Maybe they wanted to take a break and start anew."

**OBJECTION!!!**

"That had _nothing _to do with the murder of Imadori!!!" Tougou shouted.

"It does; Nishimoto wanted to break up Imadori's date, but it all went awry. Imadori & Ichijou were back together, so he decided to launch such a master plan: 1) Contact Ichijou-Senpai, 2) Set-up Mikoto-Senpai, 3) Have Imadori chase Mikoto, and 4) Have the _real _murderer take out Imadori!"

"NRGH! The _real _murderer?" Tougou shouted, "Who's the _real_ murderer?"

Yakumo smiled smugly a little and replied, "Isn't it obvious? It's one of Nishimoto's partners!"

Nishimoto started to shake. He then pounded the bench and started to scream.

"Oh… did I say the wrong thing?" She thought.

He huffed and puffed and shouted at Yakumo, "ALL RIGHT, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WANT THE TRUTH ABOUT ME??? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IMADORI'S DEATH!!! I WAS HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR BREAKING UP HIM AND ICHIJOU!!!"

Yakumo then asked, "Then, would you like to know who killed Imadori-Senpai?"

"NO," Nishimoto huffed, "But I _can _tell you what I did that day!"

He calmed down and explained what he did on the day Imadori was killed:

"That limey little bastard was too careless! He _knew_ that Mikoto Suo was to be out on a weekly exercise routine! So, I ordered him to follow Suo! That mission was dealt with the day before he died!"

Yakumo asked, "How did he know about Mikoto's daily routine?"

Nishimoto replied, "_He_ was my INTEL; he notify me on all of the girls' activities. I didn't mean to let him go after all of them. He knows everything: From Suo's daily routine, to Sawachika's talking to boys, to the 1st year girls; _all_ the girls were studied (excluding Miss Tenma Tsukamoto)!"

Yakumo glared at Nishimoto.

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou snapped, "And I would say that I heard this before; you and Imadori were a band of lechers! And we all know that you saw Mikoto upset at him."

She replied, "Oh, chill. Mikoto had nothing to with Imadori, because he ordered the end of him. And I would say that he shattered is pride because he's dating Ichijou-senpai again, and also, is _still_ under a phase of hunting D-Cups!"

Nishimoto gasped as Yakumo continued, "It was all a ruse in the beginning. It all makes sense! Mikoto jogs by Yagami Park every Thursday! Imadori-Senpai's girlfriend jogs everyday! AND… Imadori was walking to school _early every _Thursday!"

She slammed her hands down and shouted, "The only person who knows about it: was Buddha Nishimoto _himself_!"

He started to shake in fear.

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and asked him, "Mister Nishimoto, did you or did you not plan the set-up towards Imadori & Ichijou from the beginning?"

Nishimoto then stuttered, "Uh, well, yes, but I, in fact…"

Yakumo shook her head and asked, "Nishimoto, any words of wisdom you'd like to share now, or… **ANY CONFESSIONS YOU'D LIKE TO MAKE FOR KILLING YOUR OWN CLASSMATE???**"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou screamed, "Are you saying that Nishimoto killed his own friend, nay, his former friend? Didn't you say that one of his henchmen killed him?"

"I was _bluffing_, only to shake of his fat web of lies!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"A LIE??? That man never _mentioned_ the member of his group!" Tougou shouted.

Nishimoto then stated, "Indeed; I would never be a cold-blooded murderer when it comes to hurting my own soldiers. So, unless you have evidence, I am afraid we're done here."

Yakumo then pulled out a cell phone.

"Oh, yeah? I found this in your locker," She said.

Nishimoto gasped, "Wh-, where did you get it?"

"It's easy; you had to use your phone to call her; however, you didn't erase the IDs on the LED screen. If memory served me, then it would show the exact time that you called Ichijou."

Nishimoto sweated like crazy.

Tougou then stammered, "What is this? How does she know all this?"

Yakumo replied, "I had me a little investigating of my own. You see, I searched Nishimoto's locker for some incriminating evidence. But I came up with the phone; sadly, he had the numbers to everybody he knows in the memory of his phone. He had Imadori's number, Nara's number, Suga's number, Yoshidayama's number--."

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou barked, "Only 10 numbers can be filled up to memory! I don't see why calling his friends would be so disastrous!"

"If you let me finish, then you would know that… Ichijou's number's on there!"

Miss Itoko insisted on Yakumo to give the phone to her. She looked at the memory section and found the name "Ichijou" on the phone.

"So… it's all there! Imadori _was _set-up!" She stated.

Nishimoto growled a bit and asked, "SO? What do you think I'd be doing to poor Ichijou? She doesn't deserve to hang with that loser. She's a B-cup, after all."

"Maybe…" Yakumo responded, "But, have you forgotten about your pride as the Great Buddha Nishimoto???"

He started to gasp and sweat.

"You said that boys would never hang with girlfriends! Well, what was your motive into hurting him, Nishimoto? Did you hire Harima, Hanai, Suga, Nara, Tennouji, Asou, or even Karasuma?"

Tenma shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and screamed, "ORDER IN THIS COURT!!!"

Yakumo continued, "AS I WAS SAYING: Did you hire one of those boys, or did you plan it yourself?"

Nishimoto then explained what happened that day of the murder:

"Imadori, he was lucky to be alive with Ichijou. But when I set this whole thing up, I found him wanting to see her again. Unfortunately, I hired a lucky boy to kill him off."

Tougou asked, "And who is this boy you mentioned?"

"It was… Asou, Suo's EX-Boyfriend!"

Yakumo gasped, "NO!"

Everyone murmured Yakumo started to shake a bit.

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called, "Well, it seems he hired another boy to do his dirty work. However, I cannot approve of his faulty charade and admit that Mikoto is innocent yet."

**HOLD IT!!!**

Yakumo cried out, "There's _still_ time! Who here knows about Mikoto Suo more than anybody?"

Everyone looked around and tried to guess. Just then, a lone hand rose up. It was Hanai's.

"Hanai?" She thought.

"It seems "four-eyes" is at it again, trying to impress Miss Tsukamoto, Defense Attorney," Tougou thought.

"Please, I would like to say something about Mikoto," he said, "Please, let me take the stand!"

In Yakumo's thoughts, Hanai's thoughts said:

"_Oh, man! I cannot let Suo know about what really happened to that sick bastard, Imadori! If word gets to her, she'll go ballistic! And worse, Yakumo will never forgive me!!!"_

"Is Hanai hiding something?" Yakumo thought.

Hanai approached the bench, fully calm.

"I wonder…" She thought, "If Hanai knew about what happened that day…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Wednesday, July 14: 1:33pm: Courtroom #1 (Trial in-progress)**_

Hanai approached the bench.

"I am Haruki Hanai; I am the classmate of Mikoto Suo, Kyosuke Imadori, and others! I am class rep!"

Tougou asked him, "Not that I care, but what do you know about Miss Mikoto Suo?"

Hanai responded, "I happen to hear about Mikoto and her routines. You see, I have been spotting Imadori for a while; and I, Haruki Hanai, disapprove of his outlandish behavior towards Suo!"

Yakumo's Thoughts: _"Mikoto, I promise you… I cannot let Imadori's death be in vain! HE did it, and that's all there is to it!"_

He then explained what Mikoto was doing at the scene of the crime that morning:

"Every day, Imadori always sees her body as a magnet for smut! But, Haruki Hanai never allows it! Imadori was absent that day, but he was murder by that fat bastard!"

Yakumo hears the same thing he said through his thoughts.

Tougou asked, "And how do you handle these evil mannerisms?"

Yakumo replied, "He uses self-defense, like Mikoto-Senpai!"

Hanai then shouted, "But I had nothing to do with Mikoto's murder! I believe that Imadori wasn't shoved to death, he was stabbed!"

He presented a knife, with a black handle, in a plastic bag, to the judge.

"This was the knife I found inside the bushes, following Imadori's death. You'll see that his blood was found on the knife!"

Yakumo stated, "We never mentioned that you _knew_ about his death; we mentioned that you know something about Mikoto."

Hanai said, "Yakumo… I'm sorry. But, uh, I…"

Tougou watches on with a smile, "This could be interesting."

"Yakumo, my love, please forgive me for saying this… but… it was _I _who killed him!!!"

"YOU???" Yakumo gasped.

Miss Itoko asked, "Explain why you did it! And make it fast!"

Hanai confessed to everything:

"I found Imadori following her on the pathway; I had returned from my morning training and found him hounding Suo _again_! I had to retaliate! I had to save Mikoto from the bastard that Imadori is!!! I, Haruki Hanai, am a cold-blooded murderer!!!"

Yakumo then asked, "Why would you do such a thing???"

Hanai then replied, "I only did it for Mikoto's safety. I'm sorry for everything."

Hanai's said the same thing in her thoughts… except…

"_I only did it for Mikoto's safety. I'm sorry for everything. I did it for Yakumo and Suo; I had to make this nightmare end. Yakumo is exhausted from saving Suo! SOMEONE had to make the sacrifice!"_

Yakumo then started to whimper, "Hanai…"

Tougou then smiled and said, "Madam Honor, I call for dismissal. We have learned that Haruki Hanai has been a disgrace to the school and has killed Imadori for safety towards her well-being."

Miss Itoko then smiled and was relieved, "Well, then…"

Yakumo then shivered and thought, "Hanai… he wouldn't… he… he…"

Miss Itoko then called out, "The court finds Mikoto Suo…"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Everyone gasped. Yakumo was angry; she knew that Hanai was lying. As it turns out, Hanai saved Mikoto from death.

"Your honor, something stinks about that confession!" She shouted, "And that is that Hanai did _not _kill Imadori!!!"

"WHAT???" Hanai shouted, "BUT… IT'S ALL TRUE!!!"

"He's right!" Tougou added, "And he killed him with this knife! There is no evidence that can be unsolved further! You won the case, but that's all that matters!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Unfortunately, Hanai has lied to _all_ of you!" She shouted with her face a bit flushed, "He would _never _kill a boy!"

"But, I confessed!!! I confessed for you & Suo! I KILLED IMADORI WITH THE KNIFE!!!"

"True… but didn't you say that **YOU FOUND THE KNIFE **_**AFTER **_**IMADORI-SENPAI WAS KILLED???**" Yakumo asked.

Hanai began to scream a bit.

Yakumo continued, "You _only_ said that you would confess for Mikoto, who was in danger! You never meant to hurt Imadori! You're hiding the identity of the real murderer!"

"H-H-How do you know about that?" Hanai asked nervously.

She said in a nervous state, "Just lucky, I guess."

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou bellowed, "Oh, really? Luck won't get you anywhere! You and your feeble attempts to save your girlfriend, Suo, just so she'll live a full future while you throw away yours; you have no backbone, class rep, and it's all there in black and red!"

Yakumo countered back, "HOLD IT! I'm not finished! I'm lucky because Hanai _already _knows who did it!"

Tougou stepped back in shock, "WH-WHAT??"

She then pointed to Hanai, "Hanai, explain who _really _did it!"

He then explained what happened that day:

"I was on my way back from the dojo and was about to get ready for school, when I saw a mysterious figure on the road! I cannot tell who he is, but I saw running after Imadori, with a knife in his hand! I tried to stop him, but I was already too late!"

Tougou remarked, "A likely motive. You saw how Imadori was killed. But I approve that it might be a girl… Mikoto was on her morning routine and so was Ichijou."

Miss Itoko added, "Unfortunately, we'll tell her what transpired here at the end of the trial, just so she can clear up some spite in her."

She turned to Yakumo, "You may cross-examine him now."

She asked Hanai, "Did you get a look at him? I figure that he or she might be presentable since he was killed that morning."

"Well, no… but he was a tall man," Hanai responded.

"Press further…" Yakumo thought, "Maybe we'll see what happened next."

She then asked, "How far were you when you saw him/her chase after him?"

"It was about two blocks away," Hanai answered.

Tougou remarked, "And you never recognized him?"

Hanai then said, "At first, I thought it was Harima, but he would never be _that _violent. So, I asked him by force and he sang like a canary. It turns out that he's clean."

"Of course," Yakumo thought, "Harima would _never_ attack Sis's friends."

She then asked, "And when you arrived, did he try to tell you who did it?"

Hanai answered, "No… all he could say was "D"; I tried to hide his body in the bushes, hoping to make sure to treat him with health and care. But when I returned, he was already gone. Luckily, I found the knife on the ground by him. I also found a gun right beside him."

Yakumo presented the gun.

"You mean _this _gun?" She asked.

Hanai called out, "THAT'S THE GUN! I FOUND IT FROM THE SIDE!"

Tougou asked, "But how _did_ you grab the gun? Did the murderer drop it along the way?"

Yakumo replied, "NO! Maybe it's because the murderer wanted to shoot at anybody who witnessed it; however, he dropped it after he escaped?"

Hanai responded with a cry, "I DON'T KNOW!!! I FAILED MY DUTIES AS CLASS REP!!!"

Tougou then asked, "Should we question Asou now? He knew Mikoto very well, but only because he dated her for a couple of weeks."

Hanai was dragged away as Yakumo was worried a bit.

"Asou… he knows Mikoto very well… Hanai… he knows Mikoto as well… but, Nishimoto would hire someone to kill Imadori, but how can he? The man is a pervert, but he's humble. Harima, Karasuma, Suga, Yoshidayama, and the other boys were all suitable suspects, but what about…"

She gasped and thought aloud, "NO!"

She then recalled what Mikoto said about another student with the same D-Cups: Lara Gonzalez.

*-*-*-*-*

She then imagined what Hanai saw:

"What if that _he _was a _she_? I remember something of what Suo-Senpai said…"

"_The boy is always a pervert! He likes to hug people by the breasts; but he prefers D-Cups like me & Lara Gonzalez, another student in my school."_

She then imagined that Lara stabbed Imadori in the back:

"Lara may have used the knife for self-defense… he hates seeing Imadori all sneaky towards women like her. Maybe…"

She then remembered what Ichijou said yesterday about Mikoto:

"_Mikoto murdered him of his pride. I loved him!"_

"All Imadori-Senpai did was hound at her; but why would she go all out?"

She then remembered what Nishimoto said earlier:

"_No man can be love-stricken and abandon their manhood! I never looked at him the same again!"_

Yakumo started to get all frustrated, "Think, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Think!"

She remembered the knife:

"_This was the knife I found in the bushes, following Imadori's death."_

She gasped and thought aloud, "Oh… this is bad… and Karin said…"

"_YOU KILLED HIM, MIKOTO SUO!!! YOU KILLED MY IMADORI!!!"_

Yakumo finally had the answers. She then turned to Itoko.

*-*-*-*-*

"Miss Tsukamoto, would you like to present any closing arguments before we end this trial?" Miss Itoko asked her.

"As a matter of fact," She said in confidence.

But she then screamed, "DEFENSE CALLS LARA GONZALEZ TO THE STAND!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Why are you accusing one of MY classmates, Tsukamoto???" Tougou shouted, "Have you no shame???"

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called out, "OVERRULED! I agree with Miss Tsukamoto's request, but in order to avoid anymore disaster, we'll have to ask her first."

He then growled at Yakumo and said, "Tsukamoto… you think I'll be damned if you accuse one of my classmates?"

Yakumo was scared a bit, seeing Tougou all frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Tougou-Senpai…" She thought.

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called out, "This court will take a 10-minute recess. By that time, Miss Gonzalez will be undergoing a questioning, _if _she is granted permission."

She banged her gavel again and everyone left for recess.

* * *

_**Wednesday, July 14: 3:26pm: Courthouse Hallway**_

Sara came by and complimented Yakumo on a job well done so far.

"Man, I never thought you were _that _aggressive."

"I'm not… I had a very scary thought; what if someone that hated Imadori wanted him gone from every woman in the world? Even if those girls are all busty, why would you die for it?"

Sara shook her head and asked, "Yakumo, are you okay? Are you saying that Lara killed Imadori-Senpai?"

But as Yakumo tried to answer, Hanai rushed in and pleaded to her.

"Yakumo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset like that!"

She responded, "Oh, it's all right. You wanted to save Mikoto-Senpai. I appreciate it, but I chose not to. I cannot let you see Mikoto go down like that!"

"She's right," Sara added, "And even though Imadori-Senpai is dead now, I know he'll thank you for rescuing him. I hope he's watching you from up there… or in this case, _down _there, for your near heroics."

Hanai wept tears of joy, "OH!!! HAPPY MOMENTS!!! HARUKI HANAI HAS BEEN REBORN!!!"

Sara & Yakumo watched on in concern.

She heard his thoughts; they were exact words of what he said.

They left to the courtroom.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Wednesday, July 14: 3:30pm: Courtroom #1**_

Yakumo started to ponder as the trial resumed.

"I think need to review all this," she thought.

She began to recap her investigations:

"According to Suo-Senpai's statement, she found Imadori's body on the park bench around 3 o' clock, which in reality was Ichijou-Senpai relocating the body she found in the bushes; Hanai recovered the body after he was stabbed 3 times. Now, what didn't make any sense were both the gun _and _the shoving to death. Hanai found the gun beside the knife, the real murder weapon, _and _Imadori's dead body; the murder took place at around 6:30am, and Mikoto, Imadori, Karin, & Hanai were all there at the time before school started and when the murder took place. Suppose that another person tried to enter the fray; one who happens to be Imadori's bane. Enter Lara Gonzalez. She has large breasts as well, just like Mikoto. So what was she doing there?"

She then remembered the entire crime in her opinion:

"Let's see… Mikoto was jogging as usual on a Thursday; Imadori came, as well, to see Mikoto and her big breasts, per se, under Nishimoto-Senpai's orders, since he's a pervert. My guess is that Imadori chased Mikoto trying to nuzzle at her again; however, if you add Lara Gonzalez to the mix, you'll find that she saw enough of Imadori's perverted antics. And the only thing she could do was silence it once and for all."

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called out, "This trial will resume now; Miss Tsukamoto, Mister Tougou, are you two ready?"

"Yes, your madam Honor," Tougou said, "The prosecution will accept Lara Gonzalez's testimony."

"Miss Tsukamoto, since it was you who called for Miss Gonzalez, might I suggest that you speed it up for this one? It's getting late."

"Yes, ma'am," Yakumo replied.

*-*-*-*-*

Lara approached the bench.

"State your name, please," Tougou said to Lara.

"You know who I am, Tougou!" She said, "I am Lara Gonzalez!"

He then started to chuckle a bit, "Your honor, I must warn you that she can be such a wild girl. She may be on the same wrestling team as Karin Ichijou, but…"

"I'll allow it," Miss Itoko responded, "But if any outbursts, I'll have to close the case and find her in contempt."

She turned to Lara and asked, "Proceed, Miss Gonzalez. Where were you when the incident occurred?

Lara explained where she was at the time:

"I was taking a morning stroll like every nice Japanese people. I wanted to take my mind off of Ichijou and others for just a couple of minutes. I woke up at around 4am and proceeded to do my morning routine."

Tougou then asked, "You were up _that _early???"

Lara replied, "HMPH! I have some sleep issues occasionally, but it's all because of Ichijou!"

"I see… and you were up because of the incident?" Tougou asked.

"I know nothing about the murder," Lara said bluntly.

**OBJECTION!!!**

Yakumo cried, "She must! She knows about both Ichijou _and _Imadori!"

"HAH! Like you would know what happened that morning!" He barked, "Can't you see? Miss Gonzalez has confessed that she didn't do it! When a person wakes up at around 4am, it becomes very dark. And the murder took place at 6:30am; so there is no way she would kill him!"

"Allow me to cross-examine this one," she pleaded.

"I'll allow it, Miss Tsukamoto," Itoko responded, "But, make it quick."

She turned to Lara, "Lara-Senpai, you were aware that Imadori is dead at 6:30am, around two hours after your morning routine?"

"Actually, no," Lara answered, "While I may be working out, I never remembered Imadori dying. I was informed that he was sick."

Yakumo stated, "Nishimoto-Senpai said earlier that he staged a phony report on Imadori; he informed Ichijou-Senpai about his not showing up that day."

Tougou then asked, "Where did you hear this kind of logic?"

Yakumo replied, "It's just a thought. I know for a minute that neither Nishimoto _nor_ Hanai killed Imadori. And for that matter…"

**OBJECTION!!!**

He interrupted, "Lara was doing her morning routine at 4! We never galvanized that she was at the park at 6!"

Lara then said, "Actually, I had to tend to my other duties for home."

"What did you do?" Yakumo asked.

Lara replied, "After my morning routine, I had to go get some items for dinner at my home. I wanted to find a great side dish for Spanish rice."

Yakumo nodded and asked, "What time was that?"

Lara then answered in a calm manner, "6am!"

Tougou screamed, "NO! IT CANNOT BE!!!"

Yakumo thought aloud, "Gotcha!"

Everyone gasped and murmured. Miss Itoko banged her gavel.

"Miss Gonzalez, were you near the scene of the crime? And if so, please revise your statement!" Yakumo cried to her.

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Miss Gonzalez will not revise! We want this trial to end NOW!" Tougou demanded.

"Objection overruled!" Miss Itoko called.

"MADAM HONOR!!!" He yelled.

"Mister Tougou, if you call me "Madam Honor" one more time, then I'm giving you a penalty," she called out to Tougou, "Also, it would be very interesting if Miss Gonzalez would revise her previous statement from earlier!"

He bowed his head and said, "I understand. The prosecution will allow Miss Gonzalez to revise her testimony."

"All or nothing…" Yakumo thought, "It comes down to this… I _know _she did it."

Lara revised her statement from earlier:

"At 4am, I was in my early routine, just so I can beat Ichijou in wrestling! At 5am, I went home to change into my casual clothes! And by 6am, I went to the market for the dinner I plan for tonight! After that, I went to school!"

Tougou nodded as Itoko was impressed.

"Miss Tsukamoto, you may…"

Yakumo then asked, "What did you at 5am?"

"None of your business!" Lara snapped.

She then asked, "Then… what about 6am? What did you buy at the market?"

Lara then responded, "I bought rice, some onions, peppers, and some milk. I already have set up some ingredients for that day."

Yakumo inquired, "Did you buy anything that is inedible?"

"Well, I _did_ buy some silverware. Is that okay?" Lara stated.

"But tell me, Lara-Senpai, was that all just a daily routine, or perhaps that you were close to the crime scene at the time?" Yakumo demanded.

Lara started to shake a bit.

Tougou then thought, "I see… she's lying…"

He then called out, "Miss Tsukamoto, might I suggest that she state that she saw Mikoto killing Imadori?"

"Unfortunately, yes. In fact, the only contradiction to this was… that she was very close to the crime scene. The closest market place is only 4 blocks west from Yagami Park! According to Mikoto's statement, she ran 3 blocks!"

"GTCH! Then… when she ran 3 blocks," Tougou inquired, "She saw him go after her from that far."

Yakumo then said, "EXACTLY! Mikoto ran 3 blocks west, evading her previous jogging route; Lara was near the chase and she was on her way home. Until…"

She then explained what transpired that time:

"Mikoto tried to run as fast as possible, but then ducked to a corner. In my opinion, you saw Imadori chase after her. But when he stopped, he gave up. But… it seems he can witness you coming. So, you tried to go after Imadori and proceeded to scold him."

"_Scold_ him?!" Lara shouted, "More like_ beat the crap out of_ him!"

"Please, let me finish," she insisted, "You saw him and you proceeded to, uh, beat him up; but the next thing you knew… you stabbed him!"

Lara was shocked.

**OBJECTION!!!**

"If Lara _did _stab Imadori, then wouldn't she jab him in the _front _of his body?" Tougou questioned.

Yakumo gasped.

"According to his autopsy report, he was jabbed in the back, fatally, 3 times! There we assure that the knife _was _the murder weapon," He continued, "But… **MISS LARA GONZALEZ WAS NOWHERE **_**NEAR **_**THE BODY FROM 1 BLOCK AWAY!!!**"

**OBJECTION!!!**

"Then, why was she on her way home at the time?" Yakumo asked, "It seems Imadori has an impeccable scent of finding sexy girls."

Tougou grinned and said, "Isn't it obvious? He & Lara must have a secret rendezvous."

Lara then slammed her fist in rage and shouted, "ALL RIGHT!!! STOP FIGHTING!!! LARA WILL EXPLAIN!!!"

"Whoa! Lara-Senpai is such a fire-starter," Yakumo thought.

Lara then explained her situation about Imadori:

"That man is a sick pervert! Even when he's a nice guy, he always hounds me & Mikoto; even if we are in different classes! When I heard about Ichijou dating that freak, I was against it all! Lara was mad! LARA WANTS TO MAKE ICHIJOU PAY!!!"

Yakumo then asked, "What's your bust size, Miss Gonzalez?"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou barked, "That question is vulgar and unacceptable! Everybody knows it by now!"

Yakumo then said, "You're right! I forgot that Lara-Senpai had D-Cups as well."

Lara was embarrassed.

"Why for you torture me, Miss Tsukamoto?" She weeped.

"Because… I know that…" she stammered.

"CRUD!" She thought, "She got me."

Tougou then laughed boisterously.

"Well, Miss Tsukamoto, looks like this case is mine!" He said.

"Miss Gonzalez!" Yakumo shouted, "What is your relationship with Karin Ichijou?"

Lara replied, "Karin Ichijou is my rival! Even if we are friends now, he reminds me of my mother! She goes by the name of Ichijou, as well!"

Yakumo was touched, "Fascinating. But… what made you go against Imadori's recent love reuniting with her?"

"I… I find that he's a pervert! And all perverts must be extinguished!" She shouted.

Yakumo glared at her and asked, "But did you say that Mikoto was in love with Imadori?"

Lara started to turn red in anger, "MIKOTO SUO IS HARRASSED!!! IMADORI IS A DEAD MAN!!! LARA WILL CRUSH THAT PERVERT!!!"

"Imadori is dead _already_!" She responded.

Yakumo pointed at her, "And _you _killed him already!"

Lara gasped, "Impossible!"

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou shouted, "Lara stated that she never intended to kill Imadori! She would beat him up, yes; she would kill him, no. That logic is flawed."

"Of course," Yakumo said, "Because she's hiding the motive of killing him… when she was _ordered _to kill him!"

Tougou was surprised.

"I have the evidence to prove it!" She continued, "She was ordered to kill him by one, Buddha Nishimoto!"

Everyone murmured in shock.

"No… I would never be hired to that pervert!" Lara shouted.

"That's exactly right, Miss Tsukamoto," Miss Itoko barked, "_That_ is nothing more than a forgery!"

"Oh, no? Think back to Nishimoto's statement from earlier…"

"_Imadori, he was lucky to be alive with Ichijou. But when I set this whole thing up, I found him wanting to see her again. Unfortunately, I hired a lucky boy to kill him off!"_

"But, that proves that Lara Gonzalez is innocent!" Miss Itoko replied.

"Au contraire, Nishimoto would _never _be stupid enough to kill one of his soldiers. Asou _was _Suo's former squeeze, but he was _never_ in love with her. He made all that up to throw us off guard!"

Tougou then asked her, "Then… how do we prove it? Lara didn't kill Imadori; someone did! And what makes you think we could lynch out the killer!"

Yakumo held up Nishimoto's phone, "My guess is that one of the numbers is linked to Ichijou, while the other is linked to Lara."

"WH-WHAT???" Tougou yelped.

"If my theory is correct, then the number that contained Ichijou's number on his memory," she insisted, "_Then _we'll see if we can wrap this one up!"

She dialed the number. She pressed the button to activate Ichijou's number.

"Go ahead and try, Miss Tsukamoto!" Tougou cried, "But have you forgotten that Ichijou is already in custody for--?"

Just then, a ring tone was playing. It came from Lara's phone.

Lara looked at her phone and read, "NISHIMOTO".

"But… how did…" she cried, "THIS ISN'T LARA'S PHONE!!!"

Yakumo smiled and said, "Sorry, but I am afraid it _is_ yours."

"Elaborate, Miss Tsukamoto," Miss Itoko insisted.

"You see, yesterday when I looked through Nishimoto's lockers, I went to Ichijou's lockers as well, and found that she left her cell phone in her locker!"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that somehow her phone wasn't active; she was giving the landline, the day before Imadori was murdered."

Miss Itoko smiled and said, "Intriguing evidence… but why would she leave her phone all the way there?"

"I had to check it out for myself," Yakumo retorted, "The battery power to the phone was already dead."

**OBJECTION!!!**

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!" Tougou shouted, "But… how did he call her at the time using the landline??? Didn't Nishimoto have a link to Ichijou???"

"Exactly, but it seems Nishimoto _used _that name to cover the real number!" Yakumo said.

Miss Itoko banged her gavel and called, "I think we'll need more info on this one. But for now, we must postpone the trial for now. So, if it is okay by you, we'll continue on the final day of this trial and begin where we left off."

She banged her gavel and cried, "Court is adjourn--!"

**HOLD IT!!!**

Everyone was shocked. From out of the crowd, Mai Otsuka appeared from the stands. She then approached the bench and called to Itoko.

"Your honor, I know for a fact that Nishimoto _did _hire her! For the record, she _did _want to murder him for the reuniting of him & Ichijou! But… it's all a very different story: Nishimoto _did _hire an assassin to get to Imadori! And I was there, because HE'S a no-good murdering pig!!!"

Yakumo & Tougou gasped, "Her?"

She then showed the receipt that Lara dropped on her way back home.

"The evidence clearly stated that Lara bought food, but she _never _bought any silverware! That's BS!"

She also showed the number to Nishimoto's home.

"And, pray tell, how the hell did she get Nishimoto's number??? It was left there in Lara's gym bag!"

She then presented a can of ether.

"And THIS must be what Nishimoto gave to Lara when she wanted to stab him: a can of ether! She must've used it to trick Imadori to go after her."

Tougou then asked, "But why? Why would he bring all these items to pass?"

Mai answered, "Because, I know for a fact that Lara Gonzalez wanted to kill Imadori and _then _Nishimoto!"

Yakumo cried, "So… Nishimoto _did _hire Lara!!! What for?"

She then had a startling thought:

"What if the puzzle turns out to all jumbled up? Otsuka-Senpai made some startling evidence, but it seems it doesn't add up. Maybe… just maybe…"

She then remembered the whole thing clearly.

"NO! It can't be! It all makes sense!"

Yakumo held her hand high and shouted, "Your honor, if it pleases the court, may I suggest that Buddha Nishimoto return to the stand?"

Miss Itoko then shook her head, "I'm afraid it's getting late. I suggest we--."

**OBJECTION!!!**

Tougou intervened, "I agree with Miss Tsukamoto! It _must _end NOW, but NOT before Nishimoto has one final saying!"

Itoko conceded and said, "All right… but this is only good for _one shot only_. Otherwise, I will have my verdict."

Yakumo was relieved. She saw Nishimoto approach the bench and was calm.

*-*-*-*-*

"Oh, don't tell me we're at it again," he said, "When will you ever learn that the crime is _already_ done?"

Yakumo cried, "Mister Nishimoto, your _friend_ has shown me some excruciating evidence: 1) This can of Ether, 2) This receipt for food, sans Silverware, and 3) a number from you."

Nishimoto was shocked; he then admitted that they were all his.

"But why?" She asked, "Why would you set this whole thing up? Mai saw Lara kill Imadori!"

Nishimoto shook his head and said, "That's because I wanted to end this façade! What she saw was the preliminary work. Imadori and Ichijou deserved each other, but deep down… he's still hungry for some nuzzling on a woman's breasts, D or higher."

Tougou remarked, "And you hired Lara to kill him?"

"No…" Nishimoto replied, "It's because…"

He shook his fist and slammed it to the ground.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "I DID IT!!! IT WAS ALL ME!!! I KILLED MY OWN SOLDIER OUT OF SHEER ANGER AND JEALOUS!!! I WANTED IMADORI TO SUFFER!!!"

Yakumo then cried out, "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!! Who the hell do you think you are???"

Tenma gasped, "Yakumo!"

She calmed down and explained to him the details of the murder:

"You set all this up from the beginning! You made the call to Ichijou-Senpai on Wednesday; and you even called Lara, as well. But, in order to get Ichijou's number, you had to get it from Lara, since she knows Karin very well! You then set the whole charade up to let Lara do her usual routines. At the time of her shopping, Mikoto was jogging and so was Ichijou. Karin had to meet up with Imadori that time. However, she decided to take another lap around the park. Mikoto, later, was chased by Imadori, who ran 3 blocks until she reached a corner. When he gave up, he then felt the presence of Lara Gonzalez. He ran over and was stopped by Lara's kick. He collapsed to the ground and had a phone call from you. Now, this is where it gets tricky: She got the call at 6:15am and Nishimoto arrived while Lara left, 5 minutes later. You gave him some ether to be knocked out even more, but then…"

"NO!!! STOP!!! NO MORE!!!" Nishimoto screamed and pleaded.

Yakumo was startled.

She then asked, "And you stabbed him with the knife in question, right? You did it… didn't you?"

Nishimoto gasped a bit and screamed, "YES! It was all ME!!! I SET THE WHOLE THING UP!"

Tougou then asked, "And why is that? What do you have against Karin Ichijou?"

He then explained the situation:

"Karin Ichijou was going out with Imadori for the present. But on Valentine's Day, they stopped going out with each other. Karin loved him so much that she cannot stop talking about it. When Imadori returned to the barracks, Karin wanted to see Imadori again. And they _officially _became a couple. I was so furious seeing them together in May. I had to retaliate! No one disrespects and abandon the great Buddha Nishimoto… until today."

He also explained how the murder took place:

"I set the whole thing up to make sure that Karin Ichijou _was _the murderer. I made the call to Lara and said that tomorrow morning, Imadori will go after Suo & her; and then I requested to knock him out with a devastating kick. She also gave me Ichijou's number, just to make sure that he was sick. Then came the day; her shoe was laced with ether, so that Imadori would be woozy. She had to wash off the ether from her sandals, just so she won't be caught. When he arrived, the plan was foolproof. I arrived and was given a knife by her. She left with a smile on her face as I proceeded to stab him. However, Hanai, the class rep, foiled me from continuing the process. I dropped the knife and fled. I didn't ealize that I dropped the gun, also. I was gonna use the gun for Karin, but I tried to look for it. However, I gave up and left, knowing that I have _already _done my job."

"And that was when you resorted to putting the blame on Karin, right?" Tougou asked.

"Of course… I cannot stand idly by and see them be together forever," He replied, "So I pinned it on one person… Mikoto Suo. When Karin found the body, she was devastated. When she arrived at school, she thought that it was Mikoto who killed him. I heard what she said and admitted to her theory. It worked like a charm… except that the gun was found in his pants, courtesy of Hanai; but Mikoto was caught anyway, so what's the harm? Imadori betrayed my trust; therefore, he abandoned all of my loyalties."

Yakumo then looked down and started to cry.

"No more… I have heard enough…" She whimpered.

Miss Itoko asked her, "Miss Tsukamoto, is what he said was all true?"

"Yes… yes… it was true," She sobbed, "And… more importantly…"

She lifted her head up and pointed at Nishimoto, shouting, "Nishimoto is a perv _and _a murderer!!!"

Nishimoto smirked a bit, "Get over your tears, young Tsukamoto, I admit it; it was all me. And the reason was that Imadori, who is deep down a pervert, but he's also a lost cause."

She slammed her fist and shouted, "**OBJECTION!!! **I know for a fact that you & Imadori-Senpai don't mean all that…"

She turned to Miss Itoko, "Your honor, let's review what we've learned."

She then explained the entire story from beginning to end:

"Nishimoto knew that Imadori & Ichijou were dating again. He called Lara first to take out Imadori, and then sent the message to Karin. The next morning, at 6:00am, Imadori stalked Mikoto again, which in reality he was to meet up with Ichijou. But that love story ended in tragedy. At 6:15am, after giving up on chasing Mikoto, he sensed Lara and ran towards her. Lara then delivered a roundhouse kick, laced with ether, knocking out Imadori; Nishimoto then proceeded to finish the job. He wanted to stab him in the back repetitively, until Hanai stopped him from afar. He found Imadori, who died as soon as he cradled on his arms. He threw the body into the bushes with a gun in his pants; leaving the knife, the _real _murder weapon, in his safe hands. Fifteen minutes later, Karin found the body and the gun and set-up the body on the bench, presenting the motive that Mikoto killed him because of his perverted phase. But by 3:30pm, Mikoto discovered the body and was later caught by my sister and her friends."

She the wiped her tears and shouted, "But you almost got away with it, too, since Otsuka-Senpai found some extra evidence. And you said it yourself: "A soldier like yours would _never _hang with girlfriends; all in the name of the great Buddha Nishimoto". Well, I have news for you… YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL HIM FOR HIS LOVE! The guy _was_ your friend and you stabbed him in the back! And that inquires you to be the Great Nishimoto?"

She slammed her hands down and shouted, "I can tell you this… you wanted this couple to end like Romeo & Juilet, and add the biggest tragedy of them all: two students killed by one fat slob! And I can assume… YOU were that "_slob_"… and one of your students was your friend; **YOU WANTED THIS LOVE STORY TO PERMANENTLY END YOURSELF IN A FOOLISH MANNER!!!**"

Nishimoto started to growl a bit and then started to shake up. He then slammed his fists and started to leak a mountain of tears from his eyes.

"I AM A DISGRACE!!!" He screamed, "I have been blinded by my own anger and jealousy I didn't see through that one! I killed Imadori because he was to abandon all his hopes as one of us boys, all because of ONE… YOUNG… GIRL…; but he was _still_ like us. Why didn't I see it _clearly_? I hated Karin Ichijou, but I loved her body. I wanted to make him happy with anyone from the D-Cup status!!! But now… what have I done???"

Tougou then nodded and said, "So, the great Buddha Nishimoto admits it all. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Nishimoto was then taken away in handcuffs. All Yakumo could do was watch, as she shed a tear.

"Nishimoto-Senpai & Imadori-Senpai had a bond between each other," she thought, "They were not just sick and twisted men, but they were _also_ friends. Now… that bond of friendship has been shattered; and _all_ because of _one_ girl, who got a second chance with the boy he loved."

*-*-*-*-*

Mikoto approached the bench.

"Miss Suo, in light of what we witnessed," Miss Itoko said, "I think I owe you an apology for accusing you as a suspect."

"Oh, no worries," she said, "I'm just glad to have a friend to help me. But now, Yagami High is going to be quieter from now on."

"Very well," Itoko called out, "I shall notify the principal at once to make Nishimoto deliver the goods about his _clan _of soldiers and their perverted ways; but for now…"

She banged her gavel and called out, "The court finds in favor of the defendant, Mikoto Suo…"

_**NOT GUILTY!!!**_

Mikoto was relieved. Her friends ran to her and celebrated.

"And with that, court is now adjourned!" She called out as she banged her gavel.

* * *

_**Wednesday, July 20: 6:10pm: Outside Yagami Courthouse**_

"Oh, Mikoto, I'm sorry!" Tenma cried.

"We're _all _sorry," Eri added, "We should've believed you in the first place."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Yakumo," Mikoto smiled.

Tenma then walked to Yakumo, who was with Sara.

"My little sister!!! You saved Mikoto and I'll never forget it!" Tenma cheered.

"Oh, thank you, sis," She bowed.

Sara then asked, "But, I never saw such anger within you. When you told the story about Nishimoto-Senpai, you were all red. What happened?"

"I don't know. Something inside of Nishimoto was about to crack." She replied, "At first I thought it was Lara who killed him, but it seems that he's got a secret within him."

Mai then approached Yakumo and said, "Miss Tsukamoto, for the record, I'd say that he's a pig. For what he did to one of my classmates, I'll never forgive him."

"Uh, how did you know about Nishimoto killing Imadori, Otsuka-Senpai?" Yakumo asked.

Mai replied, "I had my _own _reasons. I thought he hired a student with a sexy body just to do his work; but I didn't know he had full respect for _him_. _Once_ a pig, _always_ a pig."

Sara then said, "And it drove to murder. Imadori & Ichijou were a lovely couple. And I was hoping she'll be okay now, now that Imadori is gone."

She prayed for Imadori, but Yakumo shook her head and replied, "No… he & Imadori may be perverts, but they were best buddies. I think when he finally came to, he admitted that he was wrong for hurting him. Ichijou-Senpai _is _a great girl; and I am proud to have her with Sis. But…"

Tenma patted her back and said, "Oh, it's okay. Karin will find a new love. How bad can it be?"

Yakumo then laughed with Tenma.

"Thanks, Sis," she said to her, "Let's hope that she pulls through."

They went home together. However, Sara then had a smile on her face.

"At last, peace has been restored in our school," She thought aloud, "I hope for Karin's sake, she'll be okay now."

* * *

_**Friday, July 22: 6:19pm: Karin's house**_

Yakumo knocked at her door and Karin opened it.

"Yakumo?" She asked with tears rolling down her cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe I can comfort you, Karin," she replied, "Please forgive me for trying to accuse you. But I was only trying to save Mikoto."

Karin let Yakumo in just to have a chat. They talked for hours, until Yakumo mentioned Imadori.

"Kyosuke… why did that jerk have to kill him? I loved him!" She weeped, "And now he's dead!"

Yakumo then said, "Karin-Senpai, I feel bad about it now, but _truly_ loved you. He may be a jerk, but he's a nice guy. You & he were like one in the same."

Karin smiled and responded, "He liked Dozibiron… like me."

"I know… but hey, you're not alone," Yakumo said with her eyes a bit watery, "You have your friends in your class. And please forgive Mikoto; she didn't mean to hurt you."

Karin nodded and said, "You're right! I'll go see Mikoto tomorrow and apologize to her."

They both smiled.

*-*-*-*-*

In the end, Mikoto Suo was found innocent and returned to Yagami High. Nishimoto was suspended from school indefinitely; though we were lucky he wasn't expelled just yet. The rest of his followers were all suspended for perverted beliefs, but only for a month.

The case ended in a happy ending, but it left one girl heartbroken, losing the man he ever loved.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
